


don't fuck with me

by puhnatsson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: — Знаешь, что забавно? Из тысячи ругательств ты используешь только одно в отношении меня. Я сам лично наблюдал, как ты поливаешь разнообразным трехступенчатым матом всех вокруг, но мне ты говоришь всегда одно и то же. «Иди. На. Хуй». Это же что-то значит?— Или ты хочешь, чтобы значило?— Не переводи стрелки.— Я еще раз повторяю, мне не слабо.— Докажи.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 3





	don't fuck with me

**Author's Note:**

> люблю их, дураков
> 
> саунд: arrested youth — riot!  
> syence — lies  
> BLVTH — snow on blue

Ронан не заметил, как зажегся свет. Сотни свечей в канделябрах, висевших на массивных цепях под самым потолком, вспыхивали друг за другом, постепенно освещая пространство огромного дома. Пламя причудливо извивалось. Ненастоящее. Сонное. Жившее своей жизнью и реагирующее только на темноту, лившуюся в распахнутые окна.

Ворвавшийся в них ветер танцевал по полу, огибая пустые выпитые бутылки, мебель, босые ступни. Наверное, стоило закрыть окна, становилось прохладно — Ронан чувствовал, как его нагое тело покрывается мурашками. Но, возможно, это от волнения. 

Загнав себя в ловушку эмоций, он не предполагал, что это грозит ему почти полной потерей контроля над ситуацией, и теперь во все глаза смотрел на человека напротив, находящегося с ним в такой же ситуации — Джозеф Кавински был так же морально потерян, аморально красив и стоял перед Ронаном совершенно без одежды. И, кажется, они уже не играли.

Началось все с шести проколов несколькими днями ранее. Весьма серьезное и спонтанное решение для человека, который никогда не любил пирсинг. Зато всегда любил неловкое общественное порицание, нарушение шестнадцатого пункта свода школьных правил Академии Эгленби и многозначительное молчание Ганси, задумчиво водившего большим пальцем по подбородку. Ронан просто таки светился довольством и новенькими блестящими колечками, воткнутыми в его нижнюю губу, нос и соски. Хотя о последних никто не догадывался. Немного некомфортно спать и совершенно неудобно есть — благо, ни то, ни другое он практически не делал. 

Школа встретила его на следующий день ожидаемыми взглядами — дескать, а вот теперь-то ты выглядишь так, как полагается местному хулигану, а вот теперь-то мы ни за что не подойдем к тебе, Ронан Линч. Как будто они могли раньше.

Зато подошел кое-кто другой. Притормозив у шкафчика Ронана, Кавински с грохотом привалился рядом с открытой дверцей. Не дожидаясь, пока Линч запихнет туда все свои учебники и мятые тетради, он схватил его за подбородок и резко развернул к себе. Ронан почувствовал запах мятной жвачки в его дыхании. Кавински внимательно рассмотрел его проколы, напоследок тронув три колечка в нижней губе, и затем посмотрел прямо в глаза:

— А еще есть? 

Дав насладится такой наглой безнаказанностью еще мгновение, Линч зло процедил, не отводя взгляд:

— Съеби.

— Ладно. На этот раз. Увидимся на улицах. В одиннадцать на перекрестке как обычно, — хмыкнул Кавински и оттолкнулся от шкафчика, сильно саданув по нему кулаком.

Их отношения на первый взгляд были просты и понятны: грубые разговоры, регулярные драки, полуночные гонки, оттопыренный средний палец при каждой встрече. Они не выносили друг друга. Это было очевидно каждому в этой школе, кто хотя бы мельком видел, как они общаются.

Линч выиграл заезд. Призом стал ящик пива, и теперь Ронан стоял, привалившись к угольно-черной дверце, и откупоривал одну из призовых бутылок. Неподалеку парни все еще обсуждали гонку и ее последствия — подняв капот белой «Мицубиси», они столпились вокруг, пытаясь устранить задымление. Линч лениво наблюдал, как Джозеф неспешно выбрался из машины и, заметив «БМВ», направился прямо к нему.

— Кажется, твоя машина горит, — сказал Ронан подошедшему Кавински.

— Не больше, чем я сам. — Джозеф улыбнулся и оперся о «БМВ». — Угостишь?

Линч молча вытянул пиво из ящика и передал ему. Кавински сделал пару жадных глотков, прежде чем продолжить утренний разговор:

— Ты ограничился четырьмя? 

— Чего ты до меня доебался? 

— Хочу насладиться знанием.

— Учись получше. У тебя херовый средний балл.

Кавински отлепился от машины и встал аккурат напротив Ронана, почти касаясь его.

— Скажи мне. Соски? Оба?

— Иди на хуй.

— На твой? Ты все только обещаешь. А на деле пиздишь.

— Не еби мне мозг своими шутками, — огрызнулся Линч.

— А я и не шучу. — Кавински напряженно замер, ожидая ответа.

Ронан надолго задержал на нем свой взгляд, ища подвох. Он прислонил горлышко бутылки ко рту, но так и не отпил. Наконец он сказал:

— Если это твой очередной изощренный подъеб, то ты очень быстро проиграешь. А потом пожалеешь. Не бери меня на слабо.

— Я брать не буду. Будешь ты. — Джозеф, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, развернулся и пошел обратно к своей машине. Через плечо он кинул: — В любое время.

Их отношения на первый взгляд были просты и понятны — они не выносили друг друга. Это было очевидно каждому, кто хотя бы мельком видел, как они общались. Но все становилось крайне запутанным и странным, когда вокруг не было свидетелей. Ронан Линч никогда не врал, но он понятия не имел, что чувствовал. Джозеф Кавински был патологическим лжецом, и, кажется, наебал сам себя, пытаясь уйти от столкновения с пронизывающим и замораживающим взглядом льдистых глаз Линча. 

Вырулив на главную улицу по направлению к своему дому, Джозеф видел в боковое зеркало, как Линч резво стартанул, ударив по газам. «В любое время» буквально означало «в любое», но что-то ему подсказывало, что в случае с Ронаном это будет «сегодня». 

Оставив бешеных псов во главе с Прокопенко развлекаться самостоятельно, он припарковался у своего дома и окинул его задумчивым взглядом. Сплошная материальная иллюзия высилась громадой в четыре этажа. Собранный по кусочкам, выкрашенный в ослепительно белый — как и все его любимые вещи — с цветными принтами на стенах. Такой красивый и такой ненастоящий — олицетворение его самого. Ты никогда не угадаешь, как этот дом выглядит изнутри, пока не окажешься в нем. Можешь лишь только предполагать, насколько он окажется просторным, уютным и светлым. Или безобразным, неудобным и удущающим.

Мысль о том, как же отреагирует Ронан, вдруг развеселила его. Он решил оценить реакцию сам. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он не стал заходить внутрь — приземлился прямо тут же. Минимум удобства, максимум редкого звездного неба над головой. 

То, что бритоголовый пиздюк приедет, Джозеф не сомневался. Неуемная страсть к спорам и полное отсутствие способности не вестись на провокации однажды сыграют с Ронаном злую шутку. Возможно, даже сейчас. Останется только окунуть его носом в его же промах и получить по своему — Линч не умел проигрывать. Ну а Джозеф умел терпеть боль и наслаждаться своей правотой — Ронан ни за что не подойдет к нему, ну только чтобы ударить, не более. Все его «не бери меня на слабо» казались Кавински смешными и недолгими, уж он-то устроит Ронану представление, тот еще подавится своими ебаными угрозами. 

Даже немного жаль. Его настоящие чувства к Линчу напоминали бензиновые разводы на поверхности воды — они казались почти незаметными под определенным углом, но отравляли его существование. Он не мог избавиться от ядовитых мыслей, сопровождающих каждый его день, и предпочитал просто не помнить. Ронан Линч. Сегодня он заставит его хотя бы прикоснуться к себе, а после перестанет нормально жить, потому что такое уж точно будет сложно забыть.

Рев мотора раздался задолго до всплеска света от фар, омывших темную улицу и дом. Ронан не стал запариваться с параллельной парковкой, резко повернув и направив «БМВ» через газон аккурат к ступенькам. Остановившись в метре от ноги Кавински, он заглушил мотор, но не выключил фары — яростный свет светил Джозефу прямо в глаза, полностью ослепляя, о чем Ронан прекрасно догадывался. Ну вот веселье и началось. Джозеф хохотнул и медленно поднялся со ступенек, отряхивая джинсы. Он сложил руки на груди и принялся ждать, все еще стоя в лучах дальнего света.

Наконец, фары погасли. Хлопнула дверца. Линч подошел почти вплотную, попутно убирая ключ от машины в карман. Стоя снизу, он отзеркалил позу Кавински, молча и недоуменно смотря на него, как будто до конца не верил, что тот и правда окажется здесь.

— Судя по твоей роже, ты не ожидал? — хмыкнул Джозеф. 

— Что ты будешь ждать меня аж у порога, чтобы отказаться от своих слов? Определенно. Был уверен, что придется искать твое набухавшееся тело по кустам. 

— Какой заботливый. Повезло Ганси. 

Ронан предупреждающе поднялся на пару ступенек выше.

— Ох, ох, ладно! Не будем трогать сегодня его королевское величество. Не убивай меня. — Кавински вскинул руки в защитном жесте и улыбнулся. — Сегодня только я, ты и твоя неспособность держать обещания. Прям тройничок. Как тебе? Держу пари, ты будешь ужасен. 

Линч медленно, но уверенно поднял руку и стиснул пальцами подбородок Джозефа. 

— Не разочаруйся. 

Через мгновение Ронан убрал руку и направился в дом. Джозеф сглотнул, ощущая на коже остаточное, горящее огнем прикосновение. 

Пройдя внутрь, Линч пораженно остановился. Дом оказался совершенно не таким, каким выглядел снаружи — разделенный на четыре этажа внешне, внутри он представлял собой единое огромное пространство, со старыми кирпичными стенами, испещренными оконными проемами, массивными люстрами, висящими на цепях. Бар посередине, поднимающиеся ряды кресел напротив полотна для проектора, приставки, игровые автоматы, музыкальные проигрыватели — все, чтобы свора псов, вечно околачивающихся около своего хозяина, не заскучала. У дальней стены — неебически большая незастеленная кровать, орущая своей интимностью и вседозволенностью. 

— Спите вы тоже все вместе? — Ронан не удержался от комментария, вспомнив свою постель на фабрике — там было место только для него. Иногда ему становилось любопытно как это — засыпать, прижавшись к кому-то.

— Ревнуешь? — Кавински с интересом изучал его профиль. — Или боишься? 

— Боюсь, что подцеплю блох, да. 

Ронан двинулся дальше. Обогнув бар, он подошел к кровати. Над изголовьем висело несколько картин на холстах без рам. Издалека они казались разными, но теперь Ронан видел, что сюжет у них один — пшеничное поле под ярким ослепляющим солнцем; вдалеке, на горизонте виднелись два дерева с широкими кронами, рядом с которыми утопал в тени небольшой фермерский домик. Одни холсты были нарисованы будто детской рукой, другие изобиловали деталями, на третьих было написано только ярко-голубое небо с палящим солнцем на нем. 

Картины были настолько не в характере окружающей обстановки, что Линч смертельно захотел проверить их подлинность. Он снял ботинки и залез коленями на кровать, не отводя взгляда от полотен. Двинувшись вдоль стены, он пальцами вел по кирпичной кладке, пока не наткнулся на первую картину. Аккуратно потрогав ее край и невесомо коснувшись краски, чтобы не испортить, Линч облегченно выдохнул. Он не мог объяснить свои действия, но почему-то это казалось ему очень важным. 

Часть настоящей сущности Джозефа смотрела на него с полотен, он был уверен, что тот написал их сам. В разном возрасте, в разной манере. Этот пейзаж не давал ему покоя, и он изображал его снова и снова. Подобная устремленность и отчаянность приятно удивили Ронана, он хотел знать Кавински таким, каким его не знали остальные. Настоящим. Правдивым. 

Сзади раздался звон стекла. 

— Ты еще не сбежал? — Джозеф стоял возле кровати с двумя бокалами для виски, преувеличенно удивленно вскинув брови. 

— Я же сказал, не дождешься. — Ронан напоследок посмотрел на картины и спрыгнул с кровати рядом с ним. — Если предполагал, что сбегу, нахера два стакана?

— Я пью за двоих.

— Или тупо боишься? — вернул колкость Линч и подошел вплотную, чтобы взять один. Он обошел Кавински сзади и сказал: — Красивые картины. Мне нравится верхняя правая. Кажется, что это солнце может сжечь дотла.

Джозеф замер на мгновение, затем будто очнулся, качнул головой. 

— Они очень старые. Все подумываю выбросить. 

— Пиздишь как дышишь. Ты их не тронешь, возможно, это самая настоящая вещь в этом доме. 

— Я тоже настоящий. 

— Ты не вещь. — Линч снова обошел Кавински кругом, затем легко стукнулся своим бокалом с его и сделал глоток. Три кольца в губе забавно звякнули о стекло.

Горло приятно обожгло крепким алкоголем. Пару месяцев назад он говорил Ганси, что не будет пить ничего крепче пива. Ну что ж, сейчас самое время налажать с этим. 

Он все смотрел на Кавински. Кажется, он заставил его смутиться — выражение лица было явно растерянное. Джозеф крутил стакан с виски и неотрывно смотрел на свои руки. Внезапно улыбнувшись, он поднял взгляд.

— Окей, это было приятное отступление от нашей сегодняшней проблемы. Вернее, твоей. Ронан Линч и его обещания. Что будешь делать?

— Джозеф Кавински и его маниакальное стремление доебываться до меня и моих слов.

— Знаешь, что забавно? Из тысячи ругательств ты используешь только одно в отношении меня. Я сам лично наблюдал, как ты поливаешь разнообразным трехступенчатым матом всех вокруг, но мне ты говоришь всегда одно и то же. «Иди. На. Хуй». Это же что-то значит?

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы значило?

— Не переводи стрелки.

— Я еще раз повторяю, мне не слабо.

— Докажи.

— Если ты планируешь, что я буду раздеваться, то я уже без ботинок. — Ронан ткнул пальцем вниз. 

Джозеф опустил взгляд и нахмурился. Линч пошевелил пальцами ног в черных носках с принтами маленьких воронов в подтверждение своих слов и снова глотнул виски.

— Господи. Это немного по-читерски, но да ладно, — протянул Джозеф.

— Что насчет тебя? — Ронан пристально и с вызовом посмотрел на него.

Кавински молча скинул кроссовки, наступая на задники, даже не потрудившись развязать шнурки. 

— Кто-то торопится, — хохотнул Линч.

— Да нихуя. 

— Ну-ну.

— Линч. Дальше. 

Ронан кивнул. Он огляделся в поисках, куда бы поставить виски. Отойдя на несколько шагов к игровому футбольному столу, он протиснул стакан между фигурками игроков и отвернулся. А затем единым, слитным, быстрым движением стянул с себя майку. 

— И почему я был уверен, что это будут твои забавные носочки? — услышал он позади. 

— Ну если ты так просишь. — Линч быстро избавился и от них.

Джозеф рассматривал его спину и татуировку на ней, кажется, уже целую вечность. Ронан уже хотел повернуться, как ощутил на плечах легкие движения пальцев. Кавински прослеживал линии рисунка там, где еще не видел его — прикосновения шли вдоль позвоночника, лопаток и ребер. Аккуратные, еле ощущаемые, они отдавались жаром по всей спине. Линч не заметил, как прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. 

Пальцы перескочили через плечо на ключицу и обошедший его спереди Джозеф резко остановился.

— Ебать… Все-таки оба. 

Ронан усмехнулся и открыл глаза. Кавински продолжал пялиться на его грудь, с интересом рассматривая маленькие штанги в проколотых сосках. Свою белую майку он стащил молча, отбросив ее через голову, позволяя теперь Линчу рассмотреть его. 

Не смотря на бледность и худобу, в Кавински ощущалась дикая и опасная сила. А зная, кто он, Ронан охотно этому верил. Впалый живот пересекало несколько старых шрамов. Практически все татуировки были у него на виду, Линч любовался ими не раз, за исключением маленького крестика, асимметрично расположенного на груди. Он уже раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, но решил оставить выяснение этого любопытного факта на потом. Только позволил себе легко докоснуться до него, очертя пальцем перпендикулярные линии.

Так странно было прикасаться к Джозефу просто так, не желая набить его наглую, ухмыляющуюся морду. 

Кавински отошел на шаг назад, взял со стола свой бокал и прислонил его к губам. Он молча указал взглядом на джинсы Ронана, намекая, какая вещь должна быть снята следующей. Линч ответил ему долгим взглядом, затем кивнул. Расстегнув ремень, он остановился пальцами на пуговице джинсов, помедлив, а затем молниеносным движением выдернул ремень из шлевок. Отбросил в сторону. Сложил руки на груди.

— Паршивец! — Кавински так и застыл. 

— Ты не обговаривал правила. Все честно.

Джозеф задумался, отпив из бокала. 

— Ладно. Но за это штраф, — дерзкие нотки в его голосе вовсе не понравились Линчу.

Он видел, как Кавински медленными шагами направлялся к нему, и отступал, мысленно ругая себя за слабость. Ну что тот мог задумать? Да, блять, что угодно. Уперевшись поясницей в столешницу бара, Ронан уже почти не дышал от волнения. 

Джозеф остановился за шаг от него. Разведя руки в стороны и мельком взглянув вниз, он проговорил:

— Все, что осталось. Пуговица немного заедает, но ты справишься.

Его хриплый голос все еще стоял у Линча в ушах, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. Руками он уперся в край столешницы и вжался в нее сильнее, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Джозефа.

— М-м-м-м… Все еще не хочешь сбежать?

— Все еще не хочу. — Ронан постарался придать своему голосу уверенности. 

Спросив себя, откуда она взялась, не смог ответить. Их игра переставала быть забавной гонкой на выбывание, и примерно вот сейчас Линч начал осознавать возможные последствия. Он с Кавински лицом к лицу в огромном доме. Тот, кто никогда не был наедине с кем-либо, и тот, кто никогда не оставался один. Почему он думал, что Джозеф сдастся первый? Смотря на него сейчас, его распростертые руки, плоский живот и низко сидящие джинсы, Ронан собирал себя и свою смелость воедино. Он сжал пальцами столешницу еще крепче.

Кавински подошел ближе, по-прежнему держа руки в разные стороны. Он ухмылялся. Это привычное выражение его лица означало, что он на своей территории, уверен в себе как никогда и сделает все, чтобы вывернуть тебя наизнанку. Почувствовав слабину Линча, он вышел на охоту.

— Ну же, детка. — Кавински вильнул бедрами, снова сокращая расстояние между ними.

Ронан уперся руками ему в живот, прекращая наступление. Неожиданно горячая и нежная кожа, учащенное и глубокое дыхание. Он чувствовал неровный край шрама пальцами левой руки. Опустил глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на нем — достаточно глубокий, с неровными краями, стежков ниток не видно — Джозеф не обратился ко врачу с такой опасной раной. Или его просто никто не отвез к нему. Ронан сглотнул и снова поднял глаза, встретившись с изучающим взглядом Кавински. Тот успел опустить руки и теперь стоял совершенно неподвижно, не мешая и не торопя. Выражение лица с победоносного сменилось на восторженное. Кажется, он даже задержал дыхание.

Скользнув ладонями по гладкой коже ниже пупка, Ронан уперся в пояс джинсов. Все еще смотря Джозефу в глаза, он наощупь завозился с пуговицей. Действительно, заедала. Вжикнув молнией, остановился. Положил руки по обе стороны его бедер и чуть приспустил джинсы. Послышался громкий удовлетворенный выдох, Кавински снова задышал. Ему просто необходим был воздух для комментариев.

— Теперь осталось только снять и рассмотреть. — Джозеф снова нацепил улыбку на свое лицо. — Детка. 

Линч на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, уговаривая себя успокоиться. В конце концов, они тут только вдвоем, это не игра на публику, это просто Кавински мудила. Вдох — выдох. Он снова ухватился за джинсы и дернул их еще ниже. Наконец-то он решился опустить взгляд, чтобы нормально снять штаны, а не шарить руками вслепую. Опустил и тут же негодующе снова вскинул на Джозефа. Тот улыбался во все тридцать два. 

— Ой. 

Никакого нижнего белья. Ну разумеется. 

Ронан раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, забыв что, так же его и захлопнул. 

— Они все еще на мне. — Кавински не давал времени расслабиться.

— Какой же ты уебан. — Линч присел на корточки, стараясь не смотреть на то, что у хороших мальчиков обычно скрывается нижним бельем. — Ногу!

Джозеф послушно поднял сначала одну, потом вторую, давая Ронану выпутать его из штанин. Наконец поднявшись, Линч опять привалился к бару, где был тут же зажат. Кавински оперся руками о столешницу позади Ронана, почти вплотную притираясь к нему.

— Боишься? Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо? Без одежды тут только я. А еще и поздно. Потому что я уже без одежды. 

Он поднял руку Линча и положил себе на грудь, провел ею до середины живота и затем отпустил. Затуманенным взглядом он наблюдал за всеми эмоциями, что чередовались на лице Ронана — от растерянности до решимости. Видимо, тот взял себя в руки. Осталось взять в руки Джозефа и все будет совсем окей. Кавински хохотнул про себя собственным мыслям, не позволяя даже ухмылке показаться на лице. Он, конечно, та еще тварь, но не сейчас. Сейчас все было предельно серьезно для Ронана. Джозеф предполагал, что он неопытен. Ну не с Ганси же он развлекался, в самом деле! Его величество слишком возвышен, чтобы кому-то даже подрочить. 

Сейчас все было предельно серьезно для него самого. Потому что прикосновение чужой ладони испепеляло. Он и не думал, что будет так опасно остаться с Линчем наедине. Как на детских картинах над его кроватью — это солнце грозилось выжечь его дотла. Он был не готов. Заскользившая по животу рука выдернула его из задумчивости. 

Ронан снова зацепил пальцами старый шрам, на мгновение замедлившись. Он не отводил взгляд от своей руки, опускавшейся все ниже и ниже, и чувствовал на себе неотрывный взгляд Джозефа. Добравшись до еще мягкого члена, он обхватил его ладонью, поглаживая. Кавински непроизвольно подался вперед бедрами, тихо застонав.

— Не торопись, — хрипло попросил он. — Это я себе. А ты продолжай. 

Линч перевел взгляд на Джозефа — совершенно незнакомые интонации, хриплый рычащий тембр голоса, эти еле слышимые стоны — тот реагировал мгновенно и очень эмоционально. Ронан был обескуражен, он не ожидал, что Кавински будет так отдаваться… процессу.

Переместив руку ниже, он несильно сжал яички. Джозеф рвано выдохнул. Ронан мягко оттолкнул его. 

— Не торопись. Это я тебе. 

Отлепив ладони от столешницы и оттолкнувшись, Кавински отошел на пару шагов, отворачиваясь — старался привести дыхание в порядок. Взяв свой бокал с игрового стола, он залпом осушил его. Обернулся, снова улыбаясь. 

— Ты непозволительно одет. Но знаешь что? Давай сам. 

— Боишься? — задал ему Ронан самый популярный вопрос их сегодняшнего вечера.

— За тебя. 

Линч промолчал и решил не медлить. Прикосновения к Джозефу — их хотелось повторить как можно скорее. Расстегнув джинсы, он спустил их сразу вместе с нижним бельем — Кавински все равно был уже раздет, и сохранять возможность дополнительного хода в их игре на раздевание не было никакого смысла. Отшвырнув ногами штаны, он встал ровно, ловя на себе любопытный взгляд.

— Мне нужно выпить, — просипел Джозеф и направился к бару, забирая бокал Линча тоже. — Это комплимент, если что.

Наполнив оба, он возвратил один Ронану. 

И вот теперь они стояли друг напротив друга, то пристально смотря в глаза, улавливая эмоции, которых раньше не замечали. Удивляясь и свыкаясь с этим. То обшаривая тела голодными взглядами. Они зашли так далеко — для обоих это оказалось неожиданностью. Уже не шутка, уже не игра. Кавински сделал шаг навстречу.

— Мне еще есть что снимать, — остановил его Ронан. Он осторожно отцепил с губы три колечка. — Надеюсь, ты не кусаешься, еще не зажило. — И Линч максимально сократил расстояние между ними.

— Ты вот сказал, так я теперь уже и не уверен. 

Затаив дыхание, они потянулись друг к другу. 

Поцелуй вышел коротким и разведывательным. Как военная операция, на которой ты должен узнать соперника получше и использовать его слабые стороны. Они снова поцеловались. И с каждой секундой их борьба друг с другом превращалась в капитуляцию. 

Никогда еще Кавински не хотел так сильно проиграть. Никогда еще Линч не хотел так сильно проебаться. Было невыносимо медленно и сладко, неожиданно нежно. Со вкусом виски. С полным отсутствием мыслей в голове. Джозеф то влажно скользил языком по губам Ронана, вбирая поочередно то нижнюю, на которой чувствовал места недавних проколов, то верхнюю, то глубоко проникал им в горячий рот, посасывая язык Линча. А тот умирал и поддавался, позволяя вести себя.

Руки сами нашли себе занятия — обхватить за шею, сильнее притягивая чужую голову, провести по плечам, задев выпирающие ключицы, сжать до синяков бока. Кавински и его наглость пошли дальше — схватив Ронана за задницу, он с силой вжался своим пахом в его, потираясь. Возбужденные члены коснулись друг друга. Линч громко застонал, падая головой на плечо Джозефа.

— Тише, тише, мальчик мой, — жарко выдохнул тот ему на ухо. 

Он положил ладонь Ронану на бритый затылок, поглаживая. Затем отвернул от себя его голову, обнажая шею, в которую впился влажным поцелуем. Не отрываясь от Линча, он подталкивал его к кровати, пока тот не рухнул на нее. Кавински смотрел на распростертое перед ним тело — красивое, подкачанное — даже неожиданно подкачанное, видимо, поиски мертвых королей напару с занудой в лососевой рубашке имели свои плюсы — с аккуратными проколотыми сосками, с довольно крупным, ровным и очень возбужденным членом. Джозеф потянулся рукой к своему и сделал пару плавных движений, плотно обхватив его ладонью. Ронан замер, загипнотизированный зрелищем. Увидев такую реакцию, Кавински продолжил — погладив головку, он размазал выделившуюся смазку по ней и снова провел по всей длине члена: медленно, отодвигая крайнюю плоть, обнажив полностью головку, чуть сжимая у основания. 

Вид дрочащего Кавински вышиб из головы Линча остатки разума. Эти размеренные, выверенные движения, эта уверенность, ни капли стеснения. Они выяснили, что играм больше нет тут места, но все равно Ронан чувствовал неловкость. Алкоголь частично помог раскрепоститься, но все равно это все было для него ново, странно, страшно. Потребности своего организма до этого он успешно игнорировал как мог, позволяя некоторую вольность только во снах. Ненастоящее, несогласное сонное пространство не могло заменить человека, которого ты хочешь и который хочет тебя. Кавински хотел, он не притворялся — Линч видел его пытливый, изучающий, голодный взгляд.

Бесконтрольно поддавшись своим желаниям, Ронан полностью забрался на кровать и присел на колени. Он посмотрел на Джозефа — тот не реагировал, предвкушая дальнейшие действия. Линч наклонился и лизнул головку. Ощущая солоноватый и необычный вкус, он припал к ней губами, проведя ими почти по всей длине члена, лбом упираясь у основания в пальцы Кавински. Снова лизнул, уже широко и сильно. Слыша согласный, протяжный стон Джозефа сверху, он раскрыл рот и вобрал член настолько глубоко, насколько смог. Судя по судорожному движению бедер, Джозеф еле сдержался, чтобы не податься вперед. Ронан обвел языком головку во рту, посасывая ее. Когда он отстранился, его губы были влажными от слюны и смазки. Он посмотрел наверх. Кавински стоял с приоткрытым ртом, его темные глаза, казалось, ничего не видели, затуманенные возбуждением. Он шевельнулся и поднес член ко рту продолжающего смотреть на него Ронана. Проведя головкой по его губам, он размазал слюну по щеке и подбородку. Линч высунул язык, облизываясь, и снова обхватил член губами. На этот раз Джозеф толкнулся сам, несильно, но глубже, чем Линч в первый раз. Рукой он придерживал его за подбородок. Взяв быстрый темп, он трахал Ронана в рот, забыв, казалось, про все на свете, и доводя себя до грани. Остановившись чуть ли не в последний момент, он резко отстранился. Изо рта Линча вытекла ниточка слюны. Кавински рухнул на кровать рядом с ним, пережидая пик возбуждения.

— Прости, — задохнулся он. — Я… увлекся. Но в чем я точно не виноват, так это в том, что ты оказался так хорош.

— А я предупреждал.

— Самовлюбленный засранец. — Джозеф ткнул Ронана под ребра.

Задержав там руку, он перескочил на живот, обводя пальцем кубики пресса. Поднялся вверх до сосков. Поочередно легко тронул штанги в них, чуть прокручивая. Ронан неожиданно выгнул спину, ахнув. 

— М-м-м… Какой чудесный бонус.

Джозеф смотрел на него и наслаждался доверием. Ронан не закрывался и больше не смущался, он реагировал так, как чувствовал, как хотело его тело. Полностью отдавался прикосновениям. Кавински водил ладонью по его телу: шее, плечам, груди, животу. Линч лежал с закрытыми глазами, вцепившись в простыни. Джозеф наконец-то прекратил эту пытку и дотронулся до той части его тела, что настойчиво требовала внимания уже очень давно. Обхватив член, он сразу и сильно провел ладонью по всей длине. И еще раз. Линч громко застонал и непроизвольно вскинул бедра навстречу руке. Он явно не ожидал таких сильных ощущений. 

— Такой отзывчивый, — низким голосом сказал Кавински, подбираясь вплотную к Ронану.

Продолжая водить вверх-вниз по члену, он припал губами к соску, легко покусывая нежную кожу. Облизал штангу, выдирая из Ронана грудные глубокие стоны. Наигравшись, Джозеф влажно провел языком по ключицам, поднялся по шее, прикусив кадык, добрался до распахнутого в наслаждении рта. Он легко коснулся языком проколов, где был пирсинг, исследуя ранки, а затем без предупреждения сильно прикусил их, одновременно усилив давление ладони на члене. Потерявшись в ощущениях, Линч хотел вскрикнуть, но Джозеф заткнул его грубым поцелуем. Слизав капли выступившей крови с его губ, он глубоко проник в рот, размазывая ее и мешая со слюной, сталкиваясь с Ронаном языками. Железный привкус был насыщенным, диким, делал поцелуй агрессивнее. 

Ронан принял эту жесткость. Он повернулся на бок лицом к Джозефу и с силой прихватил его за волосы, оттягивая его голову, жадно целуя в подбородок, затем в шею. Пара болезненных засосов тому не помешает. Линч зализал укусы. От такого положения их члены снова потерлись друг о друга. Недолго думая, Кавински обхватил оба, продолжая двигать рукой. От нахлынувших ощущений он забылся и понял, что происходит, когда Ронан мертвой хваткой вцепился в него, бурно кончая. Кавински почувствовал теплую сперму в своей ладони, он медленно водил рукой, размазывая ее по членам. 

— Черт, Джозеф, я… 

— Не смей извиняться за свои оргазмы, Линч. Я сделаю так, что уже скоро ты будешь снова готов.

Кавински прислонил испачканную спермой руку ко рту и начал вылизывать свои пальцы, неотрывно смотря Ронану в глаза. Тот все еще тяжело дышал после оргазма, он приоткрыл рот, ошарашенно наблюдая. Ухмыльнувшись, Джозеф поднес руку к его рту, не касаясь, давая возможность отстраниться и отказаться. Ронан размышлял всего мгновение, прежде чем высунуть язык и широко облизать один из пальцев. Кавински тихо шепнул:

— Мой мальчик. 

Он наблюдал за процессом, пока Ронан все не слизал, а потом глубоко поцеловал его, перемещая руку на их члены и чувствуя, как Линч снова начинает возбуждаться. Перевернув их обоих, Джозеф оказался снизу, широко расставляя ноги по обе стороны от него. 

— У тебя неплохо получается сосать, посмотрим, как ты трахаешь, — совершенно беззастенчиво сказал Кавински.

— Но я думал, что… — начал Линч.

— Не сейчас. Скажи мне, как часто ты был снизу? Потому что в первый раз всегда сложно. 

Ронан промолчал. 

— Я так и думал. 

Джозеф взял его руку и поднес к своему рту. Обильно облизав два пальца, отпустил. Линч завис, растерявшись. Для него это было дико, быстро, огненно, ярко. Он тонул на этой огромной кровати, он тонул в Джозефе, в его взгляде, в его возбуждающих словах и еще более возбуждающих действиях. Тот, кого он, как оказалось, совершенно не знал, предлагал ему намного больше, чем Линч мог осознать — всего себя. Без остатка. Без всяких условий. 

— Боишься? — понял его заминку Джозеф. 

— За тебя. 

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно. — Кавински направил в себя его пальцы.

Ронан медлил. Наконец решившись, он осторожно ввел их внутрь сначала на две фаланги, тут же кидая напряженный взгляд на Джозефа. Тот ободряюще кивнул, еле сдерживаясь от стона. Линч продолжил, вводя пальцы уже на всю длину и аккуратно проворачивая их. Снова высунул и снова повторил. Кавински задрожал, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь навстречу руке Ронана.

Удовлетворенный такой реакцией, Линч осмелел. Сплюнув на ладонь, он добавил еще один палец. Трахая Джозефа медленно, прокручивая и сгибая пальцы внутри него, он оперся свободной рукой на кровать возле его запрокинутой головы, ловя каждый рваный вздох, каждый стон, не касаясь его больше нигде.

— Детка, остановись. 

Ронан послушно замер. Кавински слез с его пальцев, перебираясь выше на кровати и переворачиваясь на четвереньки. 

— Никуда не уходи. 

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы пересечь свой траходром и добраться до прикроватного столика. Вытащив оттуда тюбик смазки, салфетки и презервативы, кинул их куда-то за плечо. Внезапно он ощутил руки Ронана у себя на боках. Тот властно оглаживал его, проходясь по плечам, лопаткам, заднице. Сильно надавив ладонями на поясницу, он заставил Кавински максимально прогнуться, не сдержался и коротко всхлипнул, оценивая открывшийся вид. Джозеф обернулся, выпрямляясь.

— Мне нравится ход твоих развратных мыслей.

— Постой так еще немного, и я растеряю последние из них.

— Что же будет, когда ты меня трахнешь?

— Ты такая сучка, Кавински. 

Тот заулыбался. Взяв в руки упаковку презервативов, он надорвал один и вытащил что-то совершенно незаметное для глаз. Аккуратно держа это двумя пальцами, прислонил к члену Ронана и раскатал ладонью прозрачный материал.

— Штучка из сна. Долго ебался, в плане мучился, пока приснил то что надо. Незаметно, нечувствительно, не надо снимать и безопасно. Не спрашивай меня как она работает. Понятия не имею. Но работает. — Джозеф еще раз провел пальцами по члену, на котором действительно было что-то весьма тонкое, если сильно присматриваться. — Как ты хочешь?

— А ты? 

— Ох, Линч. Представь, что сегодня твой невероятно охуенный день рождения. И ты получил меня в подарок. Я весь твой. Выбирай.

— Хочу смотреть на тебя.

— Похотливая, эмоциональная тварь! — преувеличенно негодующе воскликнул Джозеф.

— Сдается мне, ты бы так сказал в любом случае, какой вариант бы я ни выбрал.

— Для позы сзади было «похотливая, эгоистичная тварь», — хохотнул Кавински.

Он распластался перед Ронаном, вплотную притираясь к нему задом и разводя ноги. Погладил по груди, снова невзначай задев штанги в сосках. Обхватил свой изнывающий без долгого внимания член, застонал. Но быстро убрал руку. Линч внимательно следил за его действиями, окидывая Джозефа голодным взглядом. «Ты получил меня в подарок» шумело тихим, разрывающим голову шепотом, «я весь твой». Глухо рыкнув, он резко наклонился для поцелуя, сразу глубокого, мокрого, жаркого. И так же резко отстранился.

Накапав лубриканта, приставил член ко входу и плавно подался вперед, проникая пока только головкой. Не смотря на то, что Джозеф был растянут, Ронан все равно чувствовал, как тот сжимает его, вышибая весь дух. Он замер, боясь причинить вред. Кавински, обиженно цокнув языком, обхватил его сзади ногами, перекрещивая их, руками схватился за бока. И с силой вжал в себя Линча, загнав член сразу на всю длину, так что яйца смачно шлепнулись о задницу. Ронан охнул, упав на Джозефа. От невероятных ощущений у него потемнело в глазах. Жар расползался от паха по всему телу. Кажется, он задыхался.

— Смотри не помри прям на мне, я все-таки планирую сегодня кончить. И потом, что я, по-твоему, скажу Ганси? — Джозеф схватил его за голову, качнув ее из стороны в сторону пару раз, и оттолкнул.

Линч выпрямился на руках, привыкая к ощущениям. Кавински все еще держал его сзади ногами, но при первом же движении Ронана назад, отпустил. Тот вышел не до конца, сразу же толкаясь на всю длину. Стало полегче, но все так же невозможно горячо. Теперь Линч мог хотя бы уделить внимание другим вещам, не акцентируясь на том, что хорошо бы в первую очередь выжить. 

Джозеф смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, обхватывая за шею и голову. Он не прижимал его к себе, решив на расстоянии насладиться потерянным, беззащитным Ронаном с затуманенным взглядом. Он гладил его по скулам, пальцами проводил по темным бровям, тер чувствительную кожу за ушами. Линч неосознанно подавался навстречу прикосновениям, не сводя с Кавински глаз. Лед в них стремительно таял, и Джозеф чувствовал, что сейчас утонет. 

Ронан ускорил темп и наклонился, опираясь о кровать локтями. Одну руку он запустил в волосы Кавински, другой обхватил его член, зажатый между их телами. Размашисто толкаясь, он дрочил ему в такт своим движениям. Сжал волосы, прислонился лбом к щеке Джозефа, чувствуя, как тяжело и рвано тот дышит, находясь уже слишком близко к краю, как и он сам. И, утробно рыкнув, кончил одновременно с ним, вжимаясь со всей силой, неосознанно грубо двигая рукой. Кавински протяжно застонал, обхватывая Ронана за плечи.

Кажется, что-то взорвалось в голове. Или он куда-то падал, чувствуя, как легкие выпускают последний воздух? Жар объятий, одно дыхание на двоих, «я забыл свое имя», мокрый висок Джозефа, ладонь на затылке, «я все еще в тебе», закрытые глаза, полный провал в памяти, маленький вытатуированный крестик аккурат напротив его сердца, «это ебаное солнце все-таки сожгло меня».

Вечность спустя Линч все же перекатился на кровать, почувствовав спиной прохладную простынь. Ничего не хотелось. Ничего не могло сейчас быть настолько важным, чтобы этого захотелось. 

— Эй, Линч, ты сдох? — Кавински наклонился и сильно дернул штангу в его соске.

Ну разве что только уебать паршивца. Линч перехватил его руку, которая уже потянулась к другому соску, и перевернулся лицом к Джозефу. Провел пальцем по крестику на груди. Поднял глаза, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд. Кавински открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он положил ладонь на затылок Ронана, большим пальцем теребя короткий ежик. Линч первым решился нарушить молчание.

— Так что это за место на твоих картинах?

Джозеф не отводил взгляда. Казалось, он не был удивлен таким вопросом, но все равно смотрел достаточно долго, думая, что ответить. Вопрос был чуть ли интимнее того, что произошло сейчас между ними. 

— Как-нибудь я отведу тебя туда, — тихо ответил он.

— Говоришь так, как будто мы пара, — хмыкнул Ронан.

— Почему бы и нет.

— Ха! Да ты зассышь быть моим парнем.

— Не бери меня на слабо, детка!


End file.
